Chuck E Cheeses
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: WWE wrestlers join me to go to Chuck E Cheeses to celebrate my little sister's birthday. Includes Nexus, Jericho, Sheamus, HHH, Randy and a few others. Reviews would be great. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLY! :D


"Hey guys! Guess where we're going tomorrow?" I said excitedly to everyone in the living room.

"To Barbie world?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Nope." I said. "Any other guesses?"

"Yeah I got one. We're taking the dangerous trip up Triple H's nose." Jericho said with a smirk.

"Screw you Jericho!" Hunter said covering his nose and storming out of the room.

"No thanks Triple Nose! I'm straight! Unlike you!" Jericho shouted.

"Sorry Chris. Wrong again." I said.

"Then tell us lass before Wade Barrett craps his pants from de excitement." Sheamus said pointing to Wade who was literally on the edge of his seat.

"Where are we going? Where? Where? Where?" Wade asked excited. Wade was always the little kid of the pack besides the fact that he was the serious leader of Nexus.

"TO CHUCK E. CHEESES!" I said excitedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble V but, aren't we a little to big for that place?" Randy said.

"Well Mr. Smarty-pants, it's for my sister's 8th birthday!" I said happily.

"I thought you hated your sister." Chris said nonchalantly, paying attention to who he was texting to.

"So? She's still my sister." I said.

"YES! CHUCK E. CHEESES!" Wade said happily jumping up and down with the rest of Nexus staring awkwardly at their leader.

"Alright, so it's settled. We're going to her birthday tomorrow." I said.

"But I don't want to go!" Jericho whined.

"Well I'm not going to let you stay in my house by yourself." I answered.

"She has a point there laddy." Sheamus said still playing around with his dog which he named 'Chavo.'

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it." Chris said glumly.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Hey Triple Nose- I mean Hunter! Curse you Chris.. Come over here! Jericho's sorry."

"No I'm not!" Chris said. I slapped his leg.

(The Next day…)

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Chuck E. Cheeses!" Wade said being the first one to exit the car.

"Woah. Come down man." Justin Gabriel said.

"I can't!" Wade said running into the place with the rest of Nexus running after him except for Heath Slater who was just staring at them.

We all walked in, got stamped, the usual. We all greeted my sister a Happy Birthday and sat down at a table.

"Ate! (It's pronounced "aht-eh" which means older sister. It's just some kind of respect thingy from where I come from.) It's Chuck E.!" Kelly, my sister, said pulling at my arm.

"OMGEEEEEE!" Wade said jumping up and down and pointing at the man in a rat suit. "It's him! It's him! Chuck E!" he said like some crazed fan-girl.

"Let's go Wade!" Kelly said running up to 'Chuck' with Wade right next to him.

"Wade is such an Assclown." Chris said staring at him.

"Oh come on Chris. We all know ya wanna go up there and give dat oversized mouse a hug too." Sheamus responded.

"Yeah right you irascible hypocrite! You don't know what you are talking about." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Sure Jericho. Now if ya fellas need me, I will be joinin' Heath playing whack-a-mole." the Celtic warrior said getting up and going his way.

"Come on Chris. Lighten up. Or you're not getting any pizza." I told him. Chris instantly lightened up and looked like he just came back from a Metallica concert.

"That's better." I said ruffling up his hair and he smiled. That's the Jericho I know and love.

"DIE YOU STUPID MOLE!" I could hear Sheamus yelling at the machine mercilessly pounding the moles popping out of their holes. I chuckled. All of the adults were staring at him while the little 'fellas' eyed him curiously.

"Can I please have an autograph Mr. Cheese? Please? Please? Please with cheddar on top?" Wade asked near our table.

"Dude shut up! I'm not even a real mouse! You're a freakin' man now! Grow up!" the man in the mouse/rat costume said annoyed.

"B.. bu.. Butt.." Wade stuttered sadly then bursting into tears and into the arms of my little 8 year old sister and giving him a hug.

"As I said, total Assclown." Jericho said looking at Wade once again.

The rest of Nexus were embarrassed and looking away except Heath who once again, was just staring.

7 minutes later- after all the crying, shouting at moles and name calling- the pizza arrived. All of us took a slice and dug in.

"Oww! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Randy said quickly putting his slice down and jumping up and down. He was jumping around everywhere trying to cool his mouth down and accidently pushed Triple Nose (*cough* whoops, I mean Triple H) causing Hunter to drop his pizza and getting pizza sauce all over his shirt.

"Hey! Watch it man! Be careful next time! And if you're not down with that then SUCK IT!" he said pissed at Randy.

"Yo Triple Nose! We all know you're gay and everything but you SERIOUSLY don't need to shout at people saying to SUCK IT! Every single minute." Chris shouted. Hunter covered his face and ran into the bathroom and not coming out until we were going back home.

"That hypocrite deserved it." Chris said taking a sip from his drink.

"Chris seriously. I thought you'd be nice." I said hitting his arm.

"I was only going to be nice for the pizza." Chris said taking a big bite out of his pizza slice. Just then, Chris felt the pizza burning in his mouth and instantly spat it out all over Justin Gabriel.

"Dude! You just spat THIS all over me!" Justin said glaring at Chris. He looked at his fellow teammates for some help. The six just stared back at him.

"You guys! You're supposed to go and beat the crap out of Chris or something!" Justin shouted at them. They just still stared at him.

"Have you all turned into Heath or something? Stop staring at me!" he yelled and went into the men's room to clean himself up.

"Hey! Hello! Are you all awake?" Kelly asked waving her hand in front of them.

"Ate, something's wrong with them. Especially Wadey." she said looking at me.

"Here fella. Let me handle this." Sheamus said wiping his hand and walking up to them all who were still dazed.

Quickly and swiftly, Sheamus slapped them all quickly and ran back to his seat. Instantly, they all 'woke up' and glared at Sheamus who was trying to not make any eye contact with the others.

After the pizza and everyone was settled down-except for Triple Nose (you know what? I'm just going to keep on calling him that) we gathered around my sister's table and watch her open over 20 gifts.

Chris leaned in closer to me and whispered "I should have twice that amount of presents on my birthday this year."

"You will if Big Show loses 200 pounds." I whispered back jokingly.

"Fine." he said simply.

"Thanks for all of the gifts guys! Especially yours Wade. How did you know I always wanted a Big Time Rush CD?" Kelly said after she opened up the last gift.

"You're sister." Wade answered with a smile.

10 minutes later, we all packed up and drove home.

(At my house)

"So, did you guys all have fun today?" I asked plopping on the couch next to Wade.

"Yep. I ate some pizza, slapped a couple o' guys and knocked out some serious moles." Sheamus said smiling.

"Well not me. I got pushed and got called gay by Jericho." Triple Nose said.

"Speaking of Jericho, where did that wanker go to?" I asked looking around the room.

"Speak of the devil." Randy said as Chris walked into the living room with Big Show following right behind him. Show was wearing a sweatband and holding a couple of weights while Chris was wearing a trainer's suit and a stopwatch.

"Where are you two going?" Wade said staring at them.

"To the gym. Big Show needs to lose a few 200 pounds for me." Chris answered walking out of the room with Big Show trailing him.

THE END!


End file.
